


Never a goodbye, always a fancy see you later.

by Randomnessjilly



Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's, Vincent - Fandom, pizzeria - Fandom, purple guy - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomnessjilly/pseuds/Randomnessjilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You relish in the memories of your life, the powers, and the only thing you had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never a goodbye, always a fancy see you later.

You walk back into your house of years, which wasn’t a house at all it was a run down pizza place. It was the source of your life, your future, maybe even death. You sit down and remember the first time you came here as a child, before the animatronics could move freely at night, when it was still a place of fun, and not purple madness. You lay back in the dusty booth, and start to get what you always call a flash back -Flash back,brought by Jeremy's kawaiiness powers- You stop at the gleaming front doors, to look back and wait for your adoptive parents. They were a few too many feet behind for your taste, so you decided to hurry them up the only way you can, by complaining “ Come on, I only turn six once you know”. You did it jokingly,if you were serious you would be in trouble. Your new family was on a low income, and you didn’t get moments like this that often. Your parents actually got you on your birthday about a year ago, so they wanted to make it special for you since it’s an important date for the whole family, or at least that’s what they wanted people to think. That you were a happy, nice family, that nothing is wrong. When they finally got to the large double doors, you started to jump up and down in anticipation, it might look like a dirty,finger print stained door to everyone else, but to you, it was the door to everything, happiness, faith, heaven, friends, life itself. Of course you never venture these thoughts out loud even you knew they were stupid, but you couldn’t help it, it was going to be your first nice experience in years. Your parents smile down at you and open up the door. Once inside you got the smell of pizza, blood, and vomit, but it didn’t put a damper on your mood. You get closer to the greeting lady, who is bordley scrolling through her phone at this particular moment, ‘ must be a slow day’ you think with distress. That thought went out the window, when you go up to the small tiny desk, she noticed the small group of people and put on her best ‘ I don’t get paid enough for this but I still need the money’ it also in your opinion was also showing ‘ i’m a bit terrified of being here’ but all the same, it was still a smile. You smile back at her, knowing that you would get in trouble, if you didn’t act like the sweet respectful girl. After seeing that you were nice, she pulled a genuine smile, relieved, but you knew you still saw fear. “ Hi welcome to Freddy Fazbear's pizza, the home of the greatest pizza on earth.” she said in a cheerful tone. You even in your state of thinking that this was heaven on earth, knew that, that was probably not true. Either way, she guided you and your parents to the next room, behind the velvet rope. You smile when you finally reached the table and glanced at the singing animatronics with joy, and looked at your parents for acceptance. Before they could respond to your puppy eyes, the waitress came up to greet you, of course you could see through her attitude,’ I’m just here for the tips, so think i’m polite,so you’ll pay me extra’ You smile in nervousness when you noticed that she was just as afraid as the last girl. She ignored your silent fear and started off with the charming “ So I hear it’s your birthday today! How about we give you a little prize? “ She fished around in her pocket before pulling out a small ticket, it read free admission “ It lets you get into places that only special people get to go.” She winked before going over the specials with your parents. Your slightly bored manner caused your eyes to wander a bit. You catch sight of a boy about your age, maybe a bit older with purple skin and clothes. He notices you staring and goes behind a wall. You glance at the adults talking, and decided to sneak off to find out who that was. You followed behind him quickly, noticing that he had more fear radiating off him than anyone in the room. When you finally saw him in person, he ducked into another room. You snuck behind him, more quietly, afraid that he could get out again. You reached the door and realized what room he went in “ beware” is all it read, but you heard enough to know that this is the spare parts room. You sigh ‘ one of these days my curiosity is going to get the best of me.’ You go into the small dark room with despair, feeling the slight anger and sadness in the room, set you off edge. You breath in deep, and repeat in your head, over and over again ‘ you can do it, you’ve most likely been through worse’. You look around a bit before hearing a whimper to your left, you look over before feeling where the main source of fear is coming from. The small purple kid was curled in ball, staring at you in slight fear. You could hear the beating of his heart, you could see his eyes dilating, you could feel the feel coming off him in waves. You could also see what he saw through his eyes, what he heard, what he felt. He could do as you, feel as others, but the only thing about that is, he’s never seen another. He sees the ugliness of others around you, the thoughts and feelings caught to your being, too thick to ever catch sight of the light within, especially at first sight. You couldn’t see that with him, but that’s because you're used to seeing through it, you’ve met others, you’ve been through this. You could also tell he was new to the whole thing, only just telling. You smile, trying to comfort him “ hey, there, there. I know it’s tough, but I've been through it too. If you concentrate hard enough, you won’t see most of the ugliness around people, only the stuff within.” You frown for a moment before adding in your own little side note” but sometimes that can be awful too so be warned.” You kneeled down on your knees in front of him, waiting for him to calm down. It took a few moments of him squinting, and getting a bit of a darker purple, but he calmed down after a few moments, and you could tell that he saw past it. Your smile grows just a tiny bit before settling back down. You looked at him in curiosity, having a few questions that you wanted answered, and you could tell he was the same. He looked at you with total trust, but that was the best thing about it in your opinion, you knew who to trust. You decided to start with the easiest question before going totally personal “ How long have you had it?” your tone going to a bit more worried than you wanted. He looks up with his hollow white eyes before looking back up at you “ about a month, you ? “ . You smile at him before answering his simple question “ since I was about, a year old ? yeah a year” He looked at you in shock, concerned and awed of how you’ve been through this for so long. The rest of it came pretty simply. You found out that he was 8 years old, lived in the pizzeria, and had purple skin since birth, he likes cats more than dogs, and he’s terrified of being alone. By the end of the conversation, it was time for you to go. He smiled at you sadly “ I guess it’s goodbye “ You look at him with a smile, and told him to hand out his hand, on it you wrote down the number of your secret cell-phone” Not goodbye, it’s until we meet again.” You smile back at him as you leave.  
-end of this flash back- You smile at the ceiling for a moment, that was when you gained your first friend. He was like you. But when you were young all you could see is the brightness in him, but as you grew older, his true form got darker. You remember how before you left home he was the first to know, his being got darker than you’ve ever seen, you were honestly scared of him in that moment, but didn’t let it show. You only saw him twice after that. Neither times could you have talked to him, it was a pass by in the night. You always wanted to know if the darkness was lifted or not, you truly did care, he was your first love, your first friend, and your latest. You smile slightly before falling asleep, taking in the memories.The one’s you’ve blocked because of the many until we meet again's. ‘CRACK’ You jump at the noise, not expecting to be awoken in such a deep sleep. You glance over at the door. The window has been broken. Tears slip down your face, the last thing fully intact of your memories is now gone. What you see in place on the floor, was a parade of glass, with a single note as a float. You slowly went to the door and picked it up, slightly afraid of the left over feeling to it. It was such a small thing for all the years missed that most would be angry, but to you it meant everything you missed ‘ It’s grown to dark for me to see the light, I’ve done so much it closes in on me. I truly just wanted to talk to you one more time before I leave for good, I wanted to tell you to things. One of those is your light has always, and will ever be the brightest light I have ever seen. The second would be that this is our last greeting, no more until we meet again , it’s finally the time to say goodbye- Vincent’ You feel tears streak down at the sight of the last word. You look up only to see darkness, with a single light in the middle. You shake your head, and wiped away the tears. You pick up the note, and start on the back You stand up, and put the note on the outside of the door, before walking away. The man hidden beneath the shadows, who has seen this all, walks up to the note with a frown. ‘ You were only friend, you were my first and last love. ‘how lucky I am to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard’* I agree, but as long as even the dullest lights are showing, there will never be a goodbye. I have too much pride.Plus I made a promise when we met, that you’ll never be alone when you truly need me So until we meet again my love - ( y/n)’. He frowns for a moment looking to where you’ve gone. He starts mumbling to himself before a smile graces his face “Never a goodbye, always a fancy see you later."

**Author's Note:**

> I know it sucks - sorry-


End file.
